


Passing the Rites

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Childhood Friends, Early in Canon, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Pubic Hair, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: Lonrúil and his childhood friend, Gemma, reached the top of the Cobblestone Tor and begin their rite of passage... However, Lonrúil didn't realize an extra stipulation to the rite. Fortunately for him, Gemma knows full well what the ceremony needs to be complete.





	Passing the Rites

  
Lonrúil stood over the cliffside as he and his childhood friend, Gemma, looked to the ever expanding blue sea. The world was their oyster now that they had climbed up to the top of the Cobblestone Tor and accomplished their ceremony.   
  
At least, that’s what he _thought_. He looked over to Gemma. Admittedly, she was pretty cute with her blonde hair, blue eyes, and a rather adorable sense of fashion, though he always saw her as a sister. Though, as Gemma looked back to him, that view of her began to slowly shatter as she said the following to him:  
  
“Well, that _would_ be that, but according to Cobblestone tradition, in the rare occurrence that two people, born on the same day, were to climb to Tor to ask for blessings, there’s one more requirement needed to complete the ceremony…” Lonrúil wasn’t always smart. As such, when he saw Gemma take off her blue dress, the most he thought of was “ _oh, right, her clothes must be wet from the rain._ ”  
  
Never mind the fact that Gemma took her time in taking off the dress, along with her boots. Once she slipped out of it, she took a moment to let Lonrúil take a glimpse at her shirt. Lonrúil could see the shirt cling onto her body. It was semi-translucent, allowing Lonrúil to see her modestly sized breasts, nipples poking through the shirt.   
  
“Well?” Gemma blushed and tried her hardest not to follow her instincts and cover herself. However, the most Lonrúil knew was that she stopped taking off her clothes and is just standing with a wet t-shirt, socks, and underwear, all of which were a stark white. Lonrúil blinked and realized what she needed. He reached for her shirt and lifted it up over her head. Gemma’s arms budged with the slightest tug of the shirt. Whatever Lonrúil did, she allowed.  
  
As Lonrúil took off her shirt, he took no time to admire her chest in loving detail, instead going for her panties next. Gemma’s face flushed red and she began to whimper as his thumbs went to both sides, then, in one motion, pull them down. A small strand of Gemma’s vaginal juice was pulled along with the panties. However, it dawned upon Gemma the mindset Lonrúil had.  
  
Lonrúil never spoke, something that the people of Cobblestone had attributed to his upbringing prior to his arrival at the village. However, as he and Gemma grew up together, Gemma believed to understand him more than he does her. As such, as he began to look for a nearby pond, she remembered the last time they saw each other naked was back when they were kids… As she realized, she went to try and stop Lonrúil.  
  
“No! We’re not taking a bath!” She tripped over her dress and panties. She fell on top of Lonrúil. Lonrúil looked up at Gemma… He gave a grunt as he felt discomfort in his groin. Did Gemma land on something? No… Didn’t seem like it. So… why was he hurting? Gemma straddled him a bit before she saw his crotch. “We’re… doing something that only adults do… For the ceremony. My granddad told me how to do it, so I’ll take the lead.” She began to pull down his pants as Lonrúil saw the cause of his pain.  
  
His penis, originally just small, flaccid, trunk-like organ that allowed him to pee, was now a fifteen centimeter long muscle. Gemma even blushed as she saw it.  
  
“Crikey, it’s big…” She took a deep breath and remembered what her grandfather had taught her. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Lonrúil almost screamed when she decided her response to the now swollen penis was to try and eat it. However, that wasn’t what happened. Instead, her lips closed around the penis as she used her tongue to feel around it. Lonrúil wasn’t sure what was happening, but… It was working! His pain turned into pleasure.   
  
Lonrúil couldn’t help but give out a few moans, though for Gemma, it was code for “keep going”. Her head bobbed up and down, allowing Lonrúil’s shaft to be further massaged. At first, Lonrúil felt very relaxed… Then he felt the urge to pee as his penis began to throb. He gasped as he looked to Gemma, who didn’t seem to feel the throbbing. He tried to give _any_ sort of grunt as a warning, but it was too late. He sensed something explode from his penis into Gemma’s mouth. She gagged a bit, but pulled out. Lonrúil saw a bit of white fluid from the corner of her lips. She gave a pained squirm as she swallowed whatever the hell came out of his penis, then licked her lips to get the rest.  
  
“Alright…” She panted. “Now you do me…” Gemma laid on her back as Lonrúil saw her naked body. Her hands pointed to her crotch. He already knew of her lack of a penis and his surrogate mother already explained to him about how breasts worked. The thing he noticed different, though, was that Gemma’s golden locks were also seen on her crotch. He always loved Gemma’s hair, so seeing it on a place he’s never seen before caused him to touch it.  
  
Instantly, he was in bliss with how smooth and silky her hair was. He could have continued to stroke it all day were it not for Gemma grabbing his hand and jamming it into a crevice in between her thighs. He felt his fingers enter a wet and slimy cavern, one he couldn’t pull out of as Gemma was in full control of his hand. Lonrúil wasn’t sure what to do except try to wiggle out of the small cave. This only made Gemma give what were possibly pained moans.  
  
“Aaah, yes… Right there… Don’t stop…” Well, didn’t seem like it. There was one thing Lonrúil was good at. That was following instructions. He wiggled his middle finger, easily the most moveable of the fingers, which caused the cave to tighten and excrete more slime. Gemma’s moans became more frequent, until she pulled his hand out of her vagina. “I can’t take it anymore… Please…” She spread her legs, allowing Lonrúil to see the slime exit from her crevice. It took Lonrúil a long while to notice a rather weird coincidence.  
  
If his fingers could fit in, would his penis fit as well? He took his penis and guided it towards the oozing wet line on Gemma’s crotch. Finally, when he felt an opening, he pressed on. Gemma howled as Lonrúil had an amazing sensation. The warmth of Gemma’s vagina plus the slipperiness of it caused the penis to effectively squeeze in and out, almost as nice, if not _better_ than when it was in Gemma’s mouth. However, as he saw blood come out of her vagina, he began to cry and look to Gemma.  
  
“No, don’t worry. It’s… Ah… Normal…” Despite Gemma saying that, Lonrúil hesitated. Gemma gave a warm giggle. “Shh, it’s okay. I’ll take things from here.” She lightly pushed Lonrúil to the ground and got on top of him. Lonrúil allowed her to move her hips, since it definitely felt much better than when he was on top of her. He saw her breasts bouncing. Pretending they were big, round balls, he reached for them and grabbed them. “Aaah! C-crikey, you’re very forward…” Gemma leaned in closer to Lonrúil to let him get a better grab of her smooth, slender body. What Lonrúil loved the most wasn’t her body, though. Nor was it her genitals…  
  
It was how her voice was reaching new pitches and levels of excitement. Lonrúil always loved Gemma like a sister, but now? He loved her like a wife. He hugged her as Gemma teared up and gave him a kiss on the lips. The two embraced for a bit while her rump continued to tap his crotch.  
  
“Lonny… I’m… I’m gonna…” Gemma cried out as Lonrúil could feel the exact same thing she felt. He felt the throbbing yet again, though this time, it was coupled with a gush of fluids from Gemma’s vagina. Their hugs tightened as the two reached their climax. After a moment of panting, Gemma spoke up. “Well, that’s it! It’s all over, and now we’re grown-ups! Shall we head down and tell Granddad and everyone? They’ll all be waiting for us at the bottom!” She asked Lonrúil. Of course, there was no other response but an agreement. Well, after Gemma’s clothes dry out, of course… And so, the two headed down and were hailed as newly made adults, destined to live out the rest of their lives in Cobblestone…

* * *

Of course, that’s how it _would_ have gone… But instead, Lonrúil was told that he was a legendary hero and that he must begin his quest…  
  
“It’s not fair…” Gemma muttered as she laid in bed. Her folks left her alone, partially because they wanted to see Lonrúil off. It gave her ample time to put her own fingers into her vagina… Of course, it wasn’t the same. Her slim fingers could never match the girth of Lonrúil’s member, let alone _his_ fingers. The most she can do is rub one out… presumably for the rest of her life, if need be. “Why was _he_ the Luminary of all people…” She mumbled, not even bothering to cover her moans. She looked at her juiced up fingers, then sighed.   
  
No… She couldn’t just sit there and let Lonrúil slip away… Not without a going away present… But what?  
  
She looked down at her crotch and noticed her pubic hair. She recalled an anecdote from her mom on why one should always grow out their pubes… She realized what she could do and went to go get a knife.

* * *

“Wait!” Gemma called out to Lonrúil as he was about to go on a trip to the Kingdom of Heliodor. She ran to him as he was on his horse, then handed him a small pouch. “Here, take this with you! I… I made it for you…” Lonrúil took the pouch, then wiggled it around. “It’s… a good luck charm.” As she said that, her mother held her father lovingly as she shed tears. “Keep it with you, please… And… don’t forget us.” Lonrúil smiled and put it around his neck. Gemma was a little embarrassed, especially with how Lonrúil couldn’t stop playing with it. However, it gave her a little bit of peace knowing that, as Lonrúil achieves his legacy as a hero, he’s taking a little part of her with him…  
  
For after all, she and him had passed the rites.


End file.
